A Third Time
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: If they got a third call, it was Scott's turn. Spoilers for 'Under Pressure' (13/6/15).


I don't own the new series, or the original, or anything to do with Thunderbirds, just the terrible attempts at humour – it's not what I write best!

* * *

After having a lovely conversation with Lady Penelope and Parker over their adventure with the motorbikes, and hearing all about The Hood's sudden return, Virgil and Gordon had been home for quite some time when Alan walked in with Scott and Kayo following his footsteps.

"How was your training?" John enquired as the youngest crossed the room.

"Great." Alan replied as he threw himself onto the sofa, Gordon shifting across to give him more room.

"What did you two get up to?" Scott asked as he sat beside Virgil.

The middle child looked to him as though his next words were irrelevant chatter. "We had a call."

"And you didn't think to get us?" Scott was genuinely concerned, where as Alan looked upset to have missed out on the action.

Virgil shrugged it off. "We could handle it."

"Alan, you'll never guess who we met." Gordon proposed.

"Who?"

"Ned."

"Ned?" Alan repeated as he tried to recollect who Virgil meant. When it came to him after a matter of seconds, he couldn't believe how he'd managed to forget. "The guy with the flower called Gladys?"

"Yeah, the one and only."

"He still had the plant?" Kayo asked.

Gordon nodded. "And he remembered you. Asked after you in fact. 'Hotshot kids' I think he called you."

Scott had attempted to follow the conversation by looking to and fro to whoever was talking, yet still he was missing something. "Who?"

"The guy-"

"And plant." Gordon reminded.

"-Kayo and I rescued from that asteroid mine." Scott looked completely baffled.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know this guy?"

"Yes." Gordon and Alan simultaneously answered, Kayo smiling.

"Believe me Scott, you won't kick yourself for it."

"That bad, ey?"

John smiled. "Let's just say I left the people skills to Gordon this time."

"Woah, John leaving the reassuring to Gordon. That must say something."

"That I'm capable."

"Yes, and whilst Gordon was chatting to the plant, I actually did some work."

"You?" Gordon questioned. "I was the one doing all the rescuing."

"You tried to drown them." Virgil reminded, leaving out the key aspects to the reasoning – and unintentional nature - of that.

"No, I tried to flood the fire."

Scott immediately decided not to get involved. "I'm not even going to ask."

"That's probably wise." Kayo recommended as she exited the lounge, leaving the boys to their discussion. Scott and Alan had informed them all about their time out and Virgil and Gordon had fully explained the mission, not the argumental and muddled version offered on display before. It was only then that the aquanaut returned to the original starting point of their discussion.

"He's a bit potty."

"Who?" John queried. Gordon heaved a sigh.

"Ned."

"Potty, because of the plant he carries around?"

"Yes! See, Alan got it."

Scott smiled and shook his head at the lost humour. John finally clicked that it was Gordon's attempt at a joke and Virgil frowned. "It wasn't funny."

Gordon gave him that look. The one he gave to most people when they missed his humour or shot it down. The one that said 'you find nothing funny.'

"What was he doing anyway?" Alan asked, his curiosity piqued by the mentioning of Ned again.

"Working on a heavy metal extraction plant underwater.

"And he thought that was sensible after last time, why?"

"We've no idea, Alan." John answered. "But I think you'd be more interested in what Virgil has to say."

"Why?" Scott questioned. "What does he have to say?"

"Virgil got Ned and Gladys a job."

Alan looked completely incredulous. "Where?"

"The GDF." Virgil informed.

"The Global Defence Force?" Now Alan was beyond disbelief. "Are we talking about the same Ned?"

Gordon nodded. "Yeah."

Scott – though less aptly placed to comment compared to his brothers – looked to the fellow pilot as though he was mad. "Virgil, what were you thinking?"

"I said the same." John told Scott as Virgil continued his explanation.

"I got him a desk job."

"The last two jobs he had were 'desk jobs'."

"On an asteroid and an underwater platform." Virgil reminded. "I got him a safe one."

"So what's he on this time?" Alan asked, wondering what job (or more like where it was) that Virgil had secured for him. "Solid ground?"

"Well..." For Gordon, that answer alone spoke enough.

"If we get a third call out, I'm suggesting gardening."

"Probably a good idea." John agreed.

"Let's make a deal." Alan suggested suddenly, the elder three adopting looks of worry, whilst Gordon's face lit up with intrigue. "If he needs rescuing again, we send Scott."

* * *

One more episode to go before we are stuck with weeks worth of well, at least they'll be showing repeats. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
